Smednir
Smednir, Shaper of Ore, is one of the Ancestor Gods, patron of metalworking and ore refinement. Overview Smednir is a Dwarf deity of some importance, because of his patronage of metalworking and the refining of ore. In Dwarf legend, it was Smednir who taught his younger brother, Thungni, the art of craftsmanship and metalworking. Together, these two sons of Grungni and Valaya made most of the great magical rune weapons of the Dwarf gods and legendary Dwarf-Kings, including the magical hammer Ghal Maraz, which once belonged to the great King Kurgan, and was given as a gift to the human warrior Sigmar Heldenhammer Smednir is generally portrayed as a bare-armed, muscular Dwarf wearing a leather apron, with his beard braided into a single plait and thrown over his shoulder from the flames of the forge. His right hand holds the rune-hammer Azulokrid ("Metal Crafter"). Symbol Smednir's main symbol is the anvil, upon which he wrought the great treasures of the Dwarf race and their gods. Clerics of Smednir usually wear their bears in a single braid. Worship Smednir is worshipped by Dwarfs throughout the Old World and Norsca. Temples Most Dwarfhold worship areas have one or more shrines to Smednir, and his altar is set up beside those of Grungni and the Clan Ancestors in every Old World Dwarfhold. Friends and Enemies The cult of Smednir is on friendly terms with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon. It has little to do with other races, but is hostile to the Goblin races and other natural enemies of the Dwarf race. Holy Days The turn of the year is a major festival for Smednir, marking the completion of an old work and the beginning of the new. Apart from that, Smednir has no fixed holy days. It is customary to pray to Smednir before beginning any new piece of metal extraction or metalworking, and to give thanks upon its successful completion. Cult Requirements The cult of Smednir is open to any adult Dwarf. In order to become an initiate, an applicant must first have completed the career of Artisan's Apprentice in any metalworking craft. The priesthood is open only to those who have completed the careers of Initiate and of Artisan in a metalworking craft. Strictures All initiates and clerics of Smednir must abide by the following strictures: *Never knowingly produce an object that is less than the best you could make; to do so dishonours Smednir, your craft and yourself. *Never make a weapon or armour for any non-Dwarf who has not first proved their friendship and loyalty to the Dwarf race. *Work only with tools that you yourself have made, and keep them well maintained. Trials A trial set by Smednir will often involve mending an ancient heirloom, or creating a perfect copy of a legendary treasure. Followers may also be commanded to track down and return an ancient Dwarf treasure that has fallen into the hands of Goblins, Chaos or some other racial enemy. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 74 ** : pg. 75 ** : pg. 104 es:Smednir Category:Ancestor Gods Category:S